


make it quick.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Survivors [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, survivors au, trans kizakura, trans koichi kizakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: "We'll have to be quick." Jin/Koichi pwp. Trans!Koichi. Technically a part of the Survivors au, part one of the nsfw side-series "Behind Closed Doors."





	make it quick.

“We’ll have to make it quick.”

Koichi’s already halfway done tugging Jin’s shirt off when the other man speaks, catching him a little off guard. He’s hornier than a three-balled tomcat right now, so it’s a miracle he even hears him over his own thoughts.

“Why?” Koichi whines through gritted teeth. He pulls Jin a little closer, rolls his hips against him, Koichi clothed only in uncomfortably wet boxers and Jin still mostly clothed. Bastard.

“I have -- a meeting in an hour,” Jin replies, thoughts stuttering when Koichi finally gets his shirt buttons undone and brushes his fingers across his chest. “I need to be at least halfway decent.”

Koichi huffs, then guides Jin’s hands to his hips. “Alright, then, I think we both know how to take it from here in that case,” he murmurs, then jerks his head forward so that their lips collide in a messy, heated kiss.

Jin’s tongue trails across Koichi’s lower lip, his fingers hooking around the waistband of the other man’s boxers before sliding them down his thighs. He strokes his fingertips along the length of Koichi’s sex, quickly getting his fingers wet.

“Poor thing,” Jin cooes. “You must have been waiting all day for this.” He searches for the right spot, the little spot of flesh and bundled nerves that makes Koichi come undone so fast. He gets close, then presses his thumb against his fiance’s clit.

Koichi grasps desperately at Jin’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he bucks his hips and moans. He’s so sensitive, always has been, it’s almost surprising that he’s managed to last this long already. Even though his hands are unsteady, Koichi pulls off Jin’s belt, unbuttons his pants and takes his cock in his hands. He’s already half-hard, but goes fully hard when Koichi rubs his thumb across the head of his cock.

“Ah -- not like this,” Jin says in a breathy whisper, then moves his hand away from Koichi so he can hold him, flipping him onto the bed so that Koichi’s on his back and no longer in Jin’s lap. Normally he’d stretch him out with his fingers first, but Koichi’s already spreading his legs and he’s practically soaking wet, and Jin needs this so bad.

Koichi looks at him through half-lidded eyes and thick blonde eyelashes, his gaze needy but still somewhat controlled. “Fuck me,” he says, his voice dropping low and rough.

Jin listens, pushing in with one smooth movement, burying himself to the hilt in Koichi’s body as he holds his hips up. Koichi gives a cry of satisfaction and relief as Jin starts to move, his thrusts rough and uncoordinated. They’re both so close, neither one is exactly thinking about being romantic.

Despite everything, Jin comes first, coming inside of Koichi with a low grunt of his name. The sensation of being filled, along with Jin continuing to thumb at his clit while he does, is enough to push Koichi over the edge, too, and he wails out an orgasm.

Jin pulls out of him when he’s come down from his high and settles on his side next to Koichi. The blonde flings an arm across Jin, brings him closer and rests his head on his chest. Jin’s eyes wander to the bedside clock; it’s only been twenty minutes.

“Don’t get dressed,” Jin murmurs when Koichi starts to stir again. “The meeting won’t last long, and we have time for another round. When I come home, I want to make you scream.”

Koichi gives a tiny smile, and Jin knows he’s satisfied.


End file.
